


The kiss

by annas_pen



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annas_pen/pseuds/annas_pen
Summary: Kissing Sakura Kinomoto had been his mind obsession for some weeks now.  Little he knew that she had been wondering how it’d be to lock lips with him. ONESHOT. SXS
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 19





	The kiss

Disclaimer: CCS characters belong to CLAMP,. However, this story is mine and is also posted in Fanfiction :)

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_The kiss_

* * *

He was tense. Even if he tried to act normal, she could see right through him. Truth being told, she was nervous as well. The chosen movie played in the background, neither of them paying attention to it, the sounds coming from the television muted in the young couple’s ears.

There was nothing wrong. On the contrary, things were great. Much better than any of them could remember. Sakura had finally gained control over her powers and Akiho was safe, therefore Kaito was no longer a threat.

Having no threats hanging over their heads was somehow new.

From the moment they met, there was always something to sort out, a mystery to solve. The sudden appearance of the Clow cards, the urgency to turn the cards into Sakura cards, and then the distance. When finally, things appeared to look up, there as a new threat and this new uncontrollable power, the Clear cards and Akiho's situation.

It was like, there was always something they had to fix. Something that inevitably interfered with their personal time.

And then, as everything settled into a peaceful routine, they could start focusing their attention on each other. They had more time to just enjoy being together, strengthening their bond and their relationship.

Sometimes it seemed hard to believe that they had meet each other at just 10 and that at a such tender age they knew they were _it_ to each other. Some other times their age was visible in the way they got all nervous around the other, as if they had not fought life or death battles together.

He eyed her from the corner of his eye. They were watching a movie at her place; Kerberos had decided to leave them alone and he appreciated it. He thought that having the plush toy around would have made the situation it more awkward, if that was even possible.

Their relationship had never been physical.

The most cherished beauty for him was her pure, caring and loving heart and strength. He hadn't been able to get used to her sweetness and cheerfulness, to the light she shed on everything and everyone around her. Just thinking about it made him feel warm inside. That said, he was not oblivious to her fair skin and appealing features. He could spend hours contemplating the way the sun lighted her honey brown hair, he would be hypnotized by how the ends of her locks brushed the skin of her neck. He felt he could spend a lifetime picking up the different shades of green in her orbs and he had wondered many times if her lips would be as soft to the touch as they looked.

She could sense that he was looking at her intently and felt a light blush settling on her cheeks. She wanted to turn to him too, but she felt shy. She certainly adored the way he lovingly looked at her, it made her melt inside. She’d accidentally catch him a few times. Sometimes, when she turned to him, she’d notice how his gaze softened, a happy amber light blinding her. In those moments, before turning away flustered, she would feel her heart skip a beat and her stomach flutter.

When she thought of Li Syaoran, and why she fell in love with him she knew right away the answer. She adored his courage, mindset and fire spirit. She loved his loyalty, honesty and pure heart.

She could feel some kind of electricity in the air, and for the way he would swallow hard from time to time she knew that he felt it too.

She turned to him only to notice his eyes glued on the screen. Just looking at him was enough to make her blush and feel nervous. He had brown-amber, warm eyes but strong eyebrows that framed his gaze, his skin had an appealing tan to it, his posture was elegant and his smile usually left her breathless. His body was strong, she knew from the times he had hugged her close. She could spend endless hours with his arms around her. She wanted so much to get closer and feel his warmth surrounding her.

"Want to change the movie?" He said after clearing his throat, his voice just above a whisper. She blushed furiously. She wondered how long she'd been staring at him. His cheeks were visibly pink and he avoided her eyes. She quickly turned her head to face the wall on her other side.

He had noticed her gaze, it was like she was taking a mental photo of him, he did the same very often. His heartbeat loud in his ears. He had a very hard time keeping his thoughts away from her lips and soft rosy cheeks.

He liked the way they could be so comfortable around each other. He didn’t need things to change. Just being with her was more than enough. But lately, his mind had been wondering how it would feel to touch her lips, to hold her close, and to get lost in her eyes and her sweet scent. That thought managed to set his mind and cheeks on fire, but he tried to chase it away.

Kissing Sakura Kinomoto had been his mind obsession for some weeks now. Little he knew that she had been wondering how it’d be to lock lips with him.

Would it be wrong? They wondered.

"Syaoran-kun…" he heard her voice wavering, while turning to see her, he felt the need to clear his throat.

Looking into her eyes at that precise moment, how her restless hands moved on her lap, how her cheeks were rosy as cherry blossoms and how she bit her lip anxiously, was more than he could handle, his mind muted. He felt a strong pull towards her.

She saw him slowly turn to her, an unknown intense light to his eyes that made her heart rate spike up. She could sense his resolution as his eyelids closed and his face came closer, tortuously slow, she felt the need to gasp for air as she closed her eyes, wanting for his lips to lock with hers and nervous that it would happen.

He stopped when he heard her gasp. He opened his eyes and saw her. Face unprecedentedly blushed, eyes shut and hands still, tightly closed in her lap. She was beautiful. He read her aura and smiled tenderly.

She was a bundle of nervous energy. He had been too self-absorbed in his own swirling emotions and sensations to acknowledge hers; he was glad he could do it now. He could feel her willingness and anticipation for him to conclude what he'd started, but he could also feel nervousness and turbulence. Also, he was sure she'd stopped breathing. He realized she was as nervous and as confused as him. But, as he, she also wanted that kiss to happen. She was confused.

He could feel how his own doubts were cleared by a warm, breezily sensation. Enlightened by the immense feeling he had for her; he knew what to do.

She felt her heart was going to explode, her racing mind yelling. What would this kiss unchain? What if she did something wrong? She felt him pause and her anxiety increased. Did he notice her undecidedness? Did _that_ hurt him?

She began breathing deeply trying to calm herself down when she felt his warmth increasing. Was he getting closer? her grasp tightened as she could feel his breathing caressing her skin and his scent surrounding her. She felt how a hand cupped her cheek lovingly and she opened her eyes in surprise when a couple of warm, soft lips pressed on her cheek. This new way of contact bringing to light a whole new sensation that took over her mind, heart and senses.

The moment his lips touched her soft, sweet scented skin he could feel as if his heart could explode of happiness. His whole brain taking the moment in, his body moving on its own.

He drew away, too soon for her liking, and pressed his forehead against hers, staring lovingly into her eyes while taking her hands into his. Emerald orbs meeting with brown amber eyes. They both smiled, drunk with the closeness of the contact and the intimacy of the moment, feeling each other’s warmth and sweet aroma.

They didn’t realize how much time they spent like that, foreheads touching, looking into each other’s eyes and hands intertwined.

“Want to go out for an ice cream?” he suggested while one of his hands stroke some hair behind her ear, he noticed how silky it felt to the touch and he made a mental note to try to caress it again. She felt a bubbly, exploding happiness invading her. She was overtaken by the love she could feel coming from him and the one she felt herself, and in a swift movement, she gave him a quick peck on the tip of the nose. His eyes widened in surprise and invaded by the overwhelming emotion; he hugged her tight while chuckling joyfully.

They loved each other, and they both knew that someday, they would share their first kiss.

Right now, there was no need to fret.


End file.
